Quarta stagione (Riverdale)
La 1uarta stagione di Riverdale è stata rinnovata il 31 gennaio 2019.'Riverdale' Renewed for Season 4 by The CW - Comicbook La stagione è iniziata negli Stati Uniti il 9 ottobre 2019, mentre in Italia è inedita.The CW - 2019 Fall Premiere Dates - SpoilerTV Sinossi La terza stagione di RIVERDALE '' è iniziata alla fine delle vacanze estive, con il processo Archie per un omicidio che non ha commesso impegnarsi, orchestrato da Hiram Lodge, giungendo a una conclusione sconvolgente: Archie (KJ Apa) viene inviato ad un centro di detenzione minorile - anche come una nuova minaccia allevò la testa in Riverdale: Il Re Gargoyle. Figura del mito ispirata al gioco di ruolo Gryphons and Gargoyle, il Gargoyle King ha iniziato a reclamare vittime sacrificali, iniziando con Dilton Doiley! Mentre Betty (Lili Reinhart) e Jughead (Cole Sprouse) hanno indagato sulle origini del gioco mortale (con i loro genitori, vent'anni prima), Veronica (Camila Mendes) ha lavorato incessantemente per far uscire Archie da Juvie, dove è stato costretto a mettere le mani scoperte per sopravvivere. Alla fine è riuscita a far scoppiare Archie, ma con Hiram (Mark Consuelos) che stava ancora sparando per lui, il nostro eroe dai capelli rossi ha rotto con Veronica e si è diretto fuori città con Jughead, in cerca di asilo con la mamma Serpent di Jughead Gladys Jones. Con Archie e Jughead fuori dai piedi, l'acquisizione criminale di Hiram su Riverdale continuò, con la sua "produzione di caramelle" che produceva un terribile effetto collaterale negli studenti di Riverdale High - crisi inspiegabili, provocate dallo stress - che spinse la moglie di Hiram Hermione (Marisol Nichols) a ordinare che la città venisse messa in quarantena. Quando la quarantena fu revocata, le minacce a Riverdale si erano moltiplicate. Il re Gargoyle stava ancora reclamando le vittime; lo stile cult Farm Alice Cooper ([Mädchen Amick) si era unito indottrinando nuovi membri a destra e sinistra, tra cui Kevin Keller ( Casey Cott); e Hiram e Gladys si ritrovarono a lottare per il controllo del commercio di droga della città - con Veronica e il suo speakeasy, e il nuovo fidanzato Reggie Mantle (Charles Melton), catturato in la metà. Quando un Archie infestato e cacciato ritorna a Riverdale, trova la sua amata città sull'orlo del collasso. Penelope Blossom ha aperto un bordello. Cheryl Blossom ([Madelaine Petsch) e la sua ragazza Toni Topaz (Vanessa Morgan) hanno dato vita a una banda per sfidare i Serpenti del Sud - i Pretty Poison]. Nessuno è al sicuro, nemmeno il boss Hiram Lodge, che è stato ucciso da nient'altro che il nuovo sceriffo FP Jones (Skeet Ulrich)! Sopravvive, a malapena. E nel frattempo, i misteri che circondano Grifoni e doccioni si approfondiscono, attirando tutti i nostri personaggi, incluso l'enigmatico leader del culto Edgar Evernever e sua figlia Evelyn. La cantante Josie McCoy (Ashleigh Murray) lascia la città proprio quando inizia il gioco finale: con Veronica e Archie (che si allenano per diventare un pugile) si uniscono per sconfiggere Hiram Lodge una volta per tutte, anche se Betty svela le orribili verità della Fattoria e Jughead si concentra sulla vera identità del Re Gargoyle. Con un giro mortale di Grifoni e Doccioni rimasti da giocare, Archie, Betty, Veronica e Jughead sopravviveranno alla notte e arriveranno al quarto anno?Riverdale Season 4 Synopsis - The CW Press Site Cast Principale *KJ Apa come Archie Andrews (7/22) *Lili Reinhart come Betty Cooper (7/22) *Camila Mendes come Veronica Lodge (7/22) *Cole Sprouse come Jughead Jones (7/22) *Marisol Nichols come Hermione Lodge (4/22) *Madelaine Petsch come Cheryl Blossom (6/22) *Ashleigh Murray come Josie McCoy (1/22) *Mark Consuelos come Hiram Lodge (6/22) *Casey Cott come Kevin Keller (7/22) *Charles Melton come Reggie Mantle (7/22) *Vanessa Morgan come Toni Topaz (6/22) *Skeet Ulrich come FP Jones (7/22) *Mädchen Amick come Alice Smith (6/22) Secondario *Sean Depner come Bret Weston Wallis (6/22) *Sarah Desjardins come Donna Sweett (6/22) *Trevor Stines come Jason Blossom (6/22) *Alex Barima come Jonathan (6/22) *Doralynn Mui come Joan (6/22) *Eli Goree come Munroe Moore (5/22) *Barbara Wallace come Rose Blossom (5/22) *Molly Ringwald come Mary Andrews (6/22) *Alvin Sanders come Pop Tate (5/22) *Juan Riedinger come Dodger (5/22) *Wyatt Nash come Charles Smith (5/22) *Sam Witwer come Mr. Chipping (5/22) *Trinity Likins come Jellybean Jones (4/22) *Malcolm Stewart come Francis DuPont (3/22) *Mishel Prada come Hermosa Lodge (3/22) *Bernadette Beck come Peaches 'N Cream (2/22) *Kerr Smith come Mr. Honey (2/22) *Drew Ray Tanner come Fangs Fogarty (2/22) *Tiera Skovbye come Polly Cooper (2/22) *Cody Kearsley come Moose Mason (2/22) *Lochlyn Munro come Hal Cooper (2/22) *Nathalie Boltt come Penelope Blossom (2/22) *Barclay Hope come Cliff Blossom (2/22) *Azura Skye come Darla (1/22) *Martin Cummins come Tom Keller (1/22) *Robin Givens come Sierra McCoy (1/22) *Chad Michael Murray come Edgar Evernever (1/22) *Tom McBeath come Smithers (1/22) *Moses Thiessen come Ben Button (1/22) *Zoé de Grand'Maison come Evelyn Evernever (1/22) *Peter Bryant come Waldo Weatherbee (1/22) *Shannen Doherty (1/22) *Nikolai Witschl come Dr. Curdle Jr. (1/22) *Hart Denton come Chic (1/22) *Ryan Robbins come Frank Andrews (0/22)‘Riverdale’: Ryan Robbins To Recur As Fred Andrews’ Brother In The CW Series - Deadline *Timothy Webber come Forsythe Pendleton Jones I (0/22)‘Riverdale’: Timothy Webber Cast As Jughead’s Grandfather, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I Exclusive - Decider Episodi |scrittore = Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa |direttore = Gabriel Correa |primatv = 9 ottobre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = '''UN ADDIO A FRED ANDREWS' — Mentre la residenza di Riverdale si prepara per l'imminente sfilata del Giorno dell'Indipendenza americano, Archie riceve una telefonata che cambierà per sempre il resto della sua vita. }} |scrittore = Michael Grassi e Will Ewing |direttore = Pamela Romanowsky |primatv = 16 ottobre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = PRIMO GIORNO DEL QUARTO ANNO — Archie incoraggia Mad Dog a frequentare Riverdale High e ad unirsi alla squadra di calcio. Jughead incontra Mr. Chipping, che gli offre un posto in una scuola d'élite chiamata Stonewall Prep. Veronica è in conflitto quando le informazioni sul suo coinvolgimento nell'arresto di Hiram trapelano al pubblico. Kevin fa domanda per un posto sul Blue and Gold per fare ammenda con Betty. E Cheryl si scontra con Mr. Honey, il nuovo preside della scuola. }} |scrittore = Ace Hasan e Greg Murray |direttore = Greg Smith |primatv = 23 ottobre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = BETTY E CHARLES SI SCONTRANO CON EDGAR EVERNEVER — Le cose prendono una svolta pericolosa quando Betty e Charles rintracciano Edgar e le sue Farmies. Archie e Veronica tengono una raccolta fondi di autolavaggio presso Pop per raccogliere fondi per il centro comunitario. Altrove, il primo giorno di Jughead a Stonewall Prep non va come previsto. Infine, Cheryl apprende un oscuro segreto di famiglia da Nana Rose. }} |scrittore = Janine Salinas Schoenberg |direttore = Erin Feeley |primatv = 30 ottobre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = HALLOWEEN A RIVERDALE — Quando iniziano a comparire minacciose videocassette sulla soglia di Riverdale, la paura diffusa ritorna rapidamente in città. Al Stonewall Prep, Jughead scopre una serie di misteriose sparizioni che si sono verificate negli ex studenti della scuola. Nel frattempo, il piano di Archie di creare uno spazio sicuro per i bambini della città viene deragliato quando alcuni visitatori indesiderati si infrangono alla loro festa di Halloween. Altrove, Veronica si trova faccia a faccia con problemi, mentre il passato di Betty torna a perseguitarla. Infine, un ossessionante a Thistlehouse scuote Cheryl e Toni nel profondo. }} |scrittore = Devon Turner |direttore = Harry Jierjian |primatv = 6 novembre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = IL TENTATIVO DI HIRAM ED HERMOINE — Intrappolata tra il doppio processo di Hiram e Hermoine, Veronica è alle prese con ciò che il futuro riserva alla sua famiglia. Archie si trova l'obiettivo inaspettato delle attività commerciali locali della città. Betty e Kevin si uniscono al programma di addestramento dell'FBI Junior e Jughead apprende alcune informazioni sorprendenti sulla sua storia familiare. }} |scrittore = James DeWille |direttore = Gabriel Correa |primatv = 13 novembre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = VISITATORI INASPETTATI — Mentre Archie lotta per tenere lontani i bambini del vicinato dall'influenza di Dodger, si rivolge a un inaspettato alleato in cerca di aiuto. Jughead scopre un mistero che circonda l'autore dei libri di Baxter Brothers, mentre Betty confronta Charles sul suo passato. Alla fine, Veronica ha a che fare con un grande scossone a casa, e Cheryl e Toni ricevono alcuni visitatori inaspettati a Thistlehouse. }} |scrittore = Arabella Anderson |direttore = Alex Pillai |primatv = 20 novembre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = GIORNO DEL RINGRAZIAMENTO A RIVERDALE — Il piano di Archie di ospitare una tranquilla cena del Ringraziamento presso il centro della comunità viene rapidamente deragliato quando arrivano alcuni ospiti inaspettati. Incagliato a Stonewall Prep da una tempesta di ghiaccio, Jughead e Betty cercano indizi su una recente morte nel campus. Altrove, mentre FP, Alice, Hiram e Hermoine aspettano insieme la tempesta da Pop, Cheryl e Toni diventano pieni di risorse mentre ospitano una cena per la famiglia di Cheryl }} |scrittore = Tessa Leigh Williams |direttore = Michael Goi |primatv = 4 dicembre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = GINA TORRES è OSPITE COME CONSULENTE DI GUIDA DELLA RIVERDALE HIGH — Mentre i residenti di Riverdale iniziano a ricevere videocassette più misteriose sulla soglia di casa, gli anziani di Riverdale High attendono con impazienza le lettere di decisione del college. Preoccupato che lo stress possa arrecare a loro, la signora Burble, consulente di orientamento della scuola, incontra Betty, Archie, Veronica, Cheryl e Jughead per discutere di ciò che li affligge. }} |scrittore = Brian E. Paterson |direttore = Gabriel Correa |primatv = 11 dicembre 2019 |primatvit = TBA |trama = LA RICERCA DI FORSYTHE PENDLETON JONES I - Dopo aver dichiarato guerra a Hiram, Veronica ha in mano un'arma segreta contro suo padre - la sua Abuelita. Archie e FP si uniscono per sconfiggere Dodger per sempre, mentre Betty e Charles indagano su una serie di strani attacchi contro Betty. Altrove, la ricerca di Jughead di suo nonno, Forsythe Pendleton Jones I, porta a più domande che a risposte, mentre Cheryl alla fine fa pace con il passato che l'ha perseguitata. }} |scrittore = TBA |direttore = TBA |primatv = TBA |primatvit = TBA |trama = TBA }} |scrittore = TBA |direttore = TBA |primatv = TBA |primatvit = TBA |trama = TBA }} Comunicazioni stampa LA RETE THE CW TRASMETTE DIECI SERIE PER LA STAGIONE 2019-2020 La rete offre i primi rinnovi per la prossima stagione a "Arrow", "Black Lightning", "Charmed", "DC's Legends of Tomorrow", "Dynasty", "The Flash", "Legacy", "Riverdale", "Supergirl" e " Soprannaturale" 31 gennaio 2019 (Burbank, CA) - La rete CW ha dato i primi rinnovi a dieci delle sue serie primetime per la stagione 2019-2020, è stato annunciato oggi da Mark Pedowitz, presidente, The CW, durante la sessione della rete alla televisione Tour della stampa della Critics Association a Pasadena. "In questa stagione, abbiamo ampliato il nostro programma di prima serata a sei notti con l'aggiunta di domenica - che è stato un successo senza riserve per la rete, i nostri affiliati e i nostri inserzionisti. Oltre a far crescere il nostro programma durante la settimana, continuiamo anche ad aggiungere programmazione per tutto l'anno. Il rinnovo anticipato di queste serie firmate CW ci dà il vantaggio di preparare la stagione 2019-2020, e questo è solo l'inizio ", ha affermato Pedowitz. "Questi spettacoli forniscono una solida base per la nostra strategia di programmazione multipiattaforma e non vediamo l'ora di costruire su questo con ancora più ritorno e nuovi spettacoli mentre ci avviciniamo al primo maggio". La serie ordinata per l'anno di trasmissione 2019-2020 include le seconde stagioni dei successi di matricola di The CW CHARMED e LEGACIES, nonché le nuove stagioni di ARROW (Stagione 8), BLACK LIGHTNING (Stagione 3), DC'S LEGENDS OF TOMORROW (Stagione 5) , DYNASTY (Stagione 3), THE FLASH (Stagione 6), RIVERDALE (Stagione 4), SUPERGIRL (Stagione 5) e SUPERNATURAL (Stagione 15). Le date specifiche della prima per ogni serie saranno annunciate in un secondo momento.CW Renews 10 Shows - SpoilerTV Note di produzione *Luke Perry e Ashleigh Murray non torneranno come cast della serie a causa della morte di Perry e del passaggio di Murray a Katy Keene. *Le riprese sono iniziate l'8 luglio 2019 e si concluderanno il 4 aprile 2020.SEASON 4: RIVERDALE Starts Filming New Season in Vancouver in Early July - Hollywood North Curiosità *La quarta stagione si svolge durante l'ultimo anno di scuola e consisterà in diversi piccoli flashback.Riverdale stars tease season 4's central mystery: 'Each flashback will tell us a little more' - Entertainment Weekly *La quarta stagione contiene il primo episodio di Halloween di Riverdale, ovvero il quarto episodio, andato in onda negli Stati Uniti il 30 ottobre 2019.Halloween Episode Confirmation - Chris E. Hayner (@ChrisHayner) - Twitter **Stanno cercando di ottenere l'autorizzazione per far vestire Cheryl e Toni da personaggi dei fumetti DC Comics. **Al NYCC è stato confermato che Cheryl si vestirà da Poison Ivy e Toni da Harley Quinn.Choni's Halloween Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter **Ci sarà anche una morte durante l'episodio. *Proprio come la seconda e la terza stagione, la quarta stagione includerà un episodio musicale a tutti gli effetti.Musical Episode Confirmation - Chris E. Hayner (@ChrisHayner) - Twitter *I quattro coristi daranno via ad una band chiamata Archies, con Archie come solista con chitarra/cantante, Jughead alla batteria, Betty al tamburello, e Veronica sulla tastiera.Battle of the Bands Episode Confirmation - Chris E. Hayner (@ChrisHayner) - Twitter **Ci sarà anche un episodio di Battle of the Bands.Battle of the Bands Episode Confirmation - Chris E. Hayner (@ChrisHayner) - Twitter *Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa confirmed a crossover between Riverdale and Katy Keene.Crossover Episode Confirmation - Meg(alodon) Vick (@MeggoInc) - Twitter *The Farm storyline will wrap up in episode 3 of the season.‘Riverdale’: Everything We Learned About Season 4 From San Diego Comic-Con - Decider *There will be a prom episode.Prom Episode Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *Hiram's mother will appear this season.Hiram's Mother Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *FP's father will appear this season.FP's Father Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *Per quanto riguarda un potenziale crossover con Le terrificanti avventure di Sabrina, lo'autore-produttore Roberto Aguirre-Sacasa afferma che sta "cercando di farlo accadere" e sta "seminando suggerimenti a sinistra e a destra, e ne vedremo altri quest'anno".RD/CAOS Crossover Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *One of Riverdale's biggest influences is Twin Peaks, and they're considering doing a David Lynchian episode.Twin Peaks Influence Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *L'arco di Cheryl, che hanno costruito dal primo episodio culmina nel nono episodio mentre Cheryl dice addio a Jason.Cheryl's Arc Confirmation - Alex Zalben @ NYCC (@azalben) - Twitter *Gli scrittori hanno discusso della possibilità che Jughead "consegni i Serpents a Toni" in questa stagione.Serpent Leader Confirmation - Nora Dominick @ NYCC (@noradominick) - Twitter *Charles Smith non è un cattivo di questa stagione, non sta cercando altro, non è un'altra situazione Chic, è il vero affare.Lili Reinhart Interview for Riverdale at Comic-Con SDCC 2019 Galleria Immagini RD-Season-4-Poster.jpg RD-S4-Key-Art.png Riverdale Season 4 - Nancy Drew Season 1.jpg RD-S4-TV-Guide-Magazine-Comic-Con-2019.jpg RD-S4-Cheryl-Blossom-Hereditary-Promotional-Poster.jpg RD-S4-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Lili.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-03.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-02.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-01.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-01.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-02.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-01.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-04.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-03.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-02.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-01.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Lili-02.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Lili-01.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-02.jpg RD-S4-TVLine-Exclusive-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-01.jpg RD-S4-TV-Insider-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine.png RD-S4-TV-Insider-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili.png RD-S4-TV-Insider-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ.png RD-S4-TV-Insider-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole.png RD-S4-TV-Insider-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-02.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-01.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-03.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-02.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-01.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-02.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-01.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-02.png RD-S4-Pizza-Hut-Lounge-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-01.png RD-S4-Los-Angeles-Times-Entertainment-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Camila-Lili-04.jpg RD-S4-Los-Angeles-Times-Entertainment-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Camila-Lili-03.jpg RD-S4-Los-Angeles-Times-Entertainment-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Camila-Lili-02.jpg RD-S4-Los-Angeles-Times-Entertainment-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Madelaine-Cole-Camila-Lili-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-05.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-04.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-03.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-05.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-04.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-03.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Cole.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-05.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-04.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-03.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-05.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-04.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-03.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-Lili-Madelaine-KJ-Cole-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-Lili-Madelaine-KJ-Cole-01.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-05.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-04.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-03.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-02.jpg RD-S4-Getty-Images-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-01.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine-Lili-Camila.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Madelaine.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Lili.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-Cole.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-02.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-KJ-01.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-Camila-Madelaine-Lili-KJ.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Cole-01.jpg RD-S4-Entertainment-Weekly-Comic-Con-Portraits-2019-Camila-Lili-KJ-Madelaine-Cole.jpg RD-S4-Archie-Andrews-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Jughead-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Betty-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Veronica-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Cheryl-Blossom-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Toni-Topaz-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-FP-Jones-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Alice-Cooper-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Kevin-Keller-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Hermione-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Hiram-Lodge-Promotional-Portrait.jpg RD-S4-Reggie-Mantle-Promotional-Portrait.jpg Season 4 - Cheryl Blossom - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Toni Topaz - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Kevin Keller - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Reggie Mantle - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - FP Jones - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Jughead Jones - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Alice Smith - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Betty Cooper - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Hiram Lodge - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Veronica Lodge - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Hermione Lodge - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Archie Andrews - First Five Episodes.jpg Season 4 - Mary Andrews - First Five Episodes.jpg Video Comic-Con 2019 The Cast of Riverdale Gives Season 4 Relationship Updates Riverdale Season 4 Preview Comic-Con 2019 TVLine The ‘Riverdale’ Cast Goes Off the Rails Talking Bughead, Varchie, and Season 4 'Riverdale' Cast Talks Relationships, Theories & Archie's Shirtless Moments in Season 4 MTV News Riverdale - Cole Sprouse Interview, Season 4 Lili Reinhart Interview for Riverdale at Comic-Con Riverdale Cast Talks About Season 4, Couples, New Characters and Storylines Riverdale How Well Do You Know Riverdale The CW Riverdale Senior Moments The CW Archie and Veronica's Love Story Riverdale Netflix Riverdale Favorite Scenes The CW Riverdale Season 4 Preview The CW Riverdale Skeet Ulrich - A Serpent At Heart The CW Riverdale Mädchen Amick - Leaving The Farm The CW Riverdale Mark Consuelos - Prisoner 0001 The CW Riverdale Marisol Nichols - Jailbird The CW Riverdale Charles Melton - Veggie No More The CW Riverdale Casey Cott - Life After Cult The CW Riverdale Madelaine Petsch - Can’t Let Go The CW Riverdale The Burning Beanie The CW Riverdale Lili Reinhart - Cooper Family Drama The CW Riverdale KJ Apa and Mark Consuelos - Grudge Match The CW Riverdale CWNYCC 2019 Trailer The CW Riverdale Camila Mendes - No Comment The CW Skeet Ulrich Weighs In On The “Riverdale” Ship, “Falice” New York Comic Con Was “Heartwarming” For The “Riverdale” Parents Luke Perry’s Passing Only Strengthened The Bond Between The “Riverdale” Cast Members The Cast Of "Riverdale" On Season 4 Of Their Popular CW Series Riverdale KJ Apa - Rescuing Riverdale The CW Riverdale Senior Moments Season Trailer The CW Riverdale Saying Goodbye The CW Riverdale Lili Reinhart - Looking To The Future The CW Riverdale Camilla Mendes - Senior Year Anxiety The CW Betty is a Total F***ing Badass Riverdale Netflix Riverdale Charles Melton - Mad Dog Loose In Riverdale The CW Cheryl and Toni’s Love Story Riverdale Netflix Riverdale Cole Sprouse - Welcome To Stonewall Prep The CW Riverdale Camilla Mendes - Varchie's Going Strong The CW Riverdale Meet Mister Honey The CW Riverdale Rocketman The CW Riverdale Charles Melton - Senior Year YOLO The CW Riverdale Charles Melton - Taking A Stand The CW Riverdale Season 4 Episode 5 First Five Promo The CW Riverdale Camila Mendes And KJ Apa - Archie’s Pride The CW Riverdale Casey Cott - Bevin Reunited The CW Riverdale Marisol Nichols - A Match Made In Hell The CW Riverdale No One Safe Here Season Trailer The CW Riverdale KJ Apa vs Dodger The CW Riverdale Who Is Hermosa? The CW Note